The World Wide Web of what!
by dumbxblonde07
Summary: Hogwarts gets hightech. Students receive laptops and cellphones. rated PG13 just in case.
1. getting our hightech gear

A/N: this will be a story in which hogwarts students have things like laptops, cell phones, and the wonderful world of the Internet. I'd like to thank killtheposuers for allowing me to use this idea after she used it in "hogwarts gets wired". Although I had thought many times what hogwarts would be like w/ electricity I never wrote a story about it. She did. Thanks for letting me use the idea even though you beat me to the punch.

Disclaimer: I don't believe I'm going to have any OC's in this story so all belongs to J.K.

* * *

Harry looked at the very large package sitting on his bed. It contained the laptop Dumbledore had promised all of the students to help with their studies. He of course had seen a laptop before. Dudley had gotten one for Christmas two years prior; it now sat on the floor with a huge crack down the center. Harry didn't expect his to break so early, Harry wasn't planning to throw his anytime soon. He sat down on his bed and opened the box. There was a note in there from dumbledore 

_Dear Students and Faculty,_

_As you probably have already figured out, the box in front of you contains a laptop computer. Also, as a pleasant surprise I have included a cell phone. Please do not use these electronic objects unless you know how too. Just set them aside and wait until you get here. Also remember we are coming a day early so the first day may be devoted to learning to use these very useful study tools._

_Your headmaster,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry set the laptop and cell phone aside; he really had no clue how they worked since he'd never been allowed to se Dudley's. He had barely finished hiding the box when a small owl zoomed through his window, dropped a letter, and raced off. Harry stared after the owl confused. Than he laughed, that must be pig, Ron's owl. He walked over to the letter and opened it

_Harry,_

_How would you like to spend the rest of your summer at my house? Hermione said she could teach us to use the lap thing. Send owl back straight away._

_Ron_

Harry turned the paper over and scribbled a quick yes onto the back and mailed it with hedwig. Than he walked downstairs and informed the Dursleys he was leaving

* * *

. 

Draco glowered at the box sitting on his bed. Stupid Dumbledore. Now he was being forced to use a muggle object. He read the letter again and than kicked the box to the side. What sort of idiot would want to use this thing before they had to?

* * *

Ron sat excitedly on his bed looking at the box on his lap. He couldn't wait till Hermione showed up so he could use the laptop. Ginny came in holding her new laptop and smiled. 

"So when should Hermione and Harry be arriving?"

"Soon, We are going to get them after super." Ron said looking at Ginny, than glanced horrorstruck at the laptop nestled in her arms "What on earth did you do!!!!" He yelled at Ginny.

"I decorated it." She said holding out her laptop so he could see it better. There were little silver stars and squiggly lines drawn all over. "They're buttons on the inside."

"Really?" Ron said losing his annoyance ad looking inside the laptop, which he had not opened yet.

* * *

Hermione packed her things. She was about to go to Ron's house for the rest of the summer. She put her laptop case over her shoulder and walked out the door. 

"Have fun." Her mother called after her

"I will." With those final words and a wave she hopped into a taxi and drove away.

* * *

After Dinner, Ron ran upstairs and cleared a space on the floor for Hermione to teach them to use the laptop. He grinned at his laptop and patted it "I'm gonna get to use you soon." He said 

"Talking to an inanimate object. Not a good sign." One of the pages of his textbooks said shaking its picture head

"Shut it" Ron said annoyed. The book slammed shut.

Ron heard a commotion downstairs and stood up. Hermione and Harry must be here.

* * *

A/N: okay… there's the beginning. Hope you liked it. It'll be in less of a story format once they get to school and start using the computer more. 


	2. Learning to work the thing

A/N: Sorry I haven't up-dated in a LONG time. I got really busy and than sort of forgot about it. Thank you for the reviews. Well, here's the lovely story. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Hermione walked into Ron's room and smiled at him. Ginny followed behind her.

"Let's start!" Ron said bouncing out of excitement.

Hermione laughed and shook her head" not till Harry arrives", She settled herself down onto the floor.

Ginny plopped onto the end of Ron's bed and set her laptop down. She pulled out her mirror and began combing her fingers through her hair.

They heard a crash downstairs. "Must be Harry." Ron said"

"I wonder when He'll learn to use that floo powder properly" Ginny laughed

* * *

"Dumbledore is such a bumbling idiot" Lucious Malfoy said slamming his fist into the table. "We need to get him out of that office"

A roar of agreement rose from around the table.

"I can't believe he's forcing our kids to use things made by… MUGGLES!" one Man said.

Draco sat outside the room, smiling in a slightly evil way. Maybe Dumbledore will finally be thrown out for good, than he wouldn't have to use that stupid muggle thing. He was viewing it with a mixture of fear and curiosity, although he'd never tell this to his father, but this thing might actually be cool. He stood up and headed for his room to search for something to do.

* * *

Ron started his laptop, grinning from ear to ear. It felt as if he was opening the door to a brand new world; one where he wouldn't be in the shadow of his successful brothers, his famous heroic best friend, or his genius friend.

Harry started his laptop aching with curiosity. Dudley loved this thing (when it wasn't broken), why? He was dying to find out.

Ginny opened her laptop with some boredom. She was content with how she was living now and viewed this new study tool as somewhat of a nuisance. With "constant access to worldwide knowledge to study and write on" (as Dumbledore says), teachers would be able to assign more difficult homework.

Hermione opened her laptop and looked around the room. "Ready?" she asked.

"You bet" Ron said enthusiastically

Hermione then spent about an hour teaching them to use the computer before letting them explore. They still had a lot to learn but hey, they were having fun on the paint program. They don't need the Internet just yet.

* * *

The gang clambered into the train a couple weeks later. They were excited about taking the class, especially since they knew how to work things. "We'll have an easy day" Ron said grinning, "my first"

Harry laughed. The only thing Hermione hadn't taught them was how to build a website. She didn't know html and told them they'd just have to wait till they were taught in class, or use some site that makes it simpler.

* * *

Draco grumbled as he climbed onto the train.

"Remember, Mummy loves you sweetie." His mother called after him "Oh, and don't put that thing on your lap. Remember the article I showed you"

"Thanks mum." Draco called back cringing. He remembered the article. Apparently some computer brand had been built improperly and some people were having problems with their laps getting burned. (A/N: true story. I knew someone whose mom bought them the brand even though they were about to be recalled… idiot).

He sat down in a compartment and threw the "THING" in the seat opposite. He was definitely afraid of it now; He liked having his manhood, thank you very much.

* * *

A/N: that's all for now. Hope you liked it. I was hoping to get through the class in this addition but I guess the train is a nice place to stop. 


	3. Going to Hogwarts

A/N: Here is my next update. Thanks for the reviews. I'm going to try for more description thing and to use the word "mobile" instead of "cell".

* * *

Ron pulled his laptop onto his lap as soon as they had settled down. Hermione rolled her eyes and settled down with a book. "You are addicted to that thing."

" Am not." Ron said, completely engrossed in the "logging on" signal. "I appreciate it more."

Harry rolled his eyes and glanced at Hermione, Who was making fun of Ron by bugging out her eyes at her book. He laughed quietly and started as Neville stumbled into their compartment.

"Hermione? Are you Alright?" He asked, pushing his suitcase into an overhead storage shelf. "

"Yes, fine. Why?"

"I dunno, you just looked weird" Neville said looking back at her "Your eyes were all bugged out."

Harry snorted, causing Hermione to burst out laughing. Ron finally glanced up, "Oh, Hi Neville."

"Not addicted, right." Harry said under his breath, causing Hermione to laugh more and start coughing.

"Oh dear." Neville said worriedly touching Hermione's shoulder "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. Yes, perfectly fine." Hermione choked out "So how have you been Neville?"

Neville took this as an invitation to sit down next to her and tell her all about his summer. Harry sighed and reached for Hermione's book, Charming Charms for the Curious Witch. He flipped through it and threw it back down on the seat. He contented on looking out the window at the passing countryside.

* * *

As they were pulling into Hogsmeade station, Neville cut off his story. "Wow, We're already here. Time just flew. Did you feel that amount of time pass, Hermione?"

"Huh?" Hermione said, jolting awake. She looked around pushing her hair behind her ears "Oh, look at this, we're here."

"Hermione? Weren't you listening?"

"Oh, of course. You were telling me about your summer." She said, standing up to grab her things.

"Oh, let me." Neville said jumping up and reaching for her suitcase.

"Oh, no, it's okay Neville. " Hermione said looking at him oddly. They had a small struggle over who should take her suitcase until Neville yanked it toward himself and toppled over. "Oh, this isn't good. Are you alright Neville?" She knelt down and helped him up.

"Yes, I'm fine. Here you go." He handed her the suitcase, which she took smiling.

"Ummm… thanks." She looked at Harry, who just shrugged in response, grabbing down his luggage. "Ron, you may want to get your stuff down too." Hermione said.

"One second." Ron turned his screen towards her "isn't this cool?"

"Yes, very nice. Just grab your stuff down now." She said, looking at his drawing of a dog on paint and rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said at the end of their feast. "As we all know, tomorrow we won't have normal classes. Tomorrow we will split up into years and learn to use our computers, and of course, the Internet that comes with them. Also, tomorrow your head of house will issue your mobile phone number to you and you will learn to use those at the beginning of the class. Now, I think it's time for all of us to go to sleep."

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know. That was a short one… sorry. Hope you all like it. And I've tried to add more description but I'm not sure if I did that well. But hey! I used the word mobile instead of cell! 


	4. the first chat

A/N: Thanks for the reveiws. Now when you say "Hogwarts: A History", is that a fanfic? I don't think I've read it. I'll look around the site for it. This might be a short edition because I'm writing it late and want to put it up before I go to sleep. Hope you like.

* * *

The next morning when he woke up, Ron couldn't quite remember why he was so excited until he rolled over in bed and faced his laptop, which he kept right next to him. His friends all said he was addicted but Ron preffered to think he was attached and open to learning. Okay, maybe a bit addicted. "Harry, are you up"  
"Do I look up?" Harry asked, grumbling from under his covers.  
"not exactly." Ron replied truthfully "You need to get up though, we have to go down to breakfast in less than..." he glanced over at his clock, "five mintues"  
"Ugh!" Harry moaned, rolling off his bed and standing up. "This is too early"  
They both quickly got ready and ran downstairs with their mobile phones and laptops in tow. Hermione was already at the breakfast table, talking with Ginny. They went and sat next to them as Proffessor Mogonagal walked toward them.  
"It's about time you two got here." She said irritably. She then issued them their phone numbers and rushed off to reprimand a first year for trying to charm his bagel. "You haven't even learned anything yet! Don't do magic until your taught something!" SHe shouted, running off.

* * *

Draco sat of the other side of the hall, his laptop lay on the table in front of him, his mobile phone on top. Professor Snape had given him his number, but Draco was less than eager to use it. "Oh, Drakie!" Shouted Pansy Parkinson "Let me give you my number"  
"You actually want to use this thing?" He said disgusted.  
"Of course. We could talk even when we're not together." She replied, picking up his phone and programming in her number. She than programmed his number into her phone.  
Draco made a face at a few of the guys next to him "These things keep getting better and better" he said sarcastically.  
"Students, may I have your attention?" Dumbledore called above the the student's jabber. "In a few moments we will begin our special class. Please make sure you know where to go. Lists are posted on this door, on the doors of the great hall, and randomly over the school. Your teachers also have a copy of the list.  
"We're in Professor Mogonalgal's class, Drakie. I checked earlier." Pansy said plopping down next to Draco. He smiled at her politely and turned to talk to the guys next to him. He used to like Pansy but now he felt done with her, having gotten all he wanted. "We probably need to go no. I mean, if we don't get there soon, we won't be able to sit next to each other"  
"Yes, that would be such a tradgedy." Draco said, letting Pansy pull him to his feet and guide him out of the Great Hall.

* * *

When Hermione, Ron, and Harry arrived the seats were pretty much all taken. "Looks like we can't sit next to each other." Harry said "Cheer up, Now we can talk using that chat thing. It'll be fun" Ron said happily. The others nodded and went to their seats.

**BookGirl: So what should we talk about Gryfkeeper: We could talk on these things through every class and never get caught. HOW COOL!  
#1SEEKER: ya, we could, couldn't we?  
Gryfkeeper: this is why I love this thing.  
cutencool has joined the chat-  
cutencool: so you all had the same idea I did.  
BookGirl: hey Ginny. looks like we did.  
cutencool: So how would I make my own chat room, Hermione?  
BookGirl: it's pretty easy. Just go to your e-mail and press "make chat"  
cutencool:ya, that is pretty easy.**

* * *

Draco looked around the room. The laptop didn't seem so bad but he still felt nervous about touching it. What if it shocked him? He might die.  
"Drakie, log on. we can chat." Pansy whispered, nudging him He looked at her and shook his head, "I don't know how to work it"  
"Than you'd better listen I guess." SHe said, sighing heavilly, as if that'd change his mind "I guess." He replied, with a satisfied grin.

* * *

A/N: Ah, bedtime for me, sorry guys. Hope you enjoyed this little edition, which turned out longer than I expected. 


End file.
